


尤桐   进来呀

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	尤桐   进来呀

天比较冷，尤吉欧洗澡的时候专门把温度调高了一点，热水冲刷在头皮上的感觉很舒服。

冲掉头发上的泡沫时，浴室门突然吱——呀很响地叫了一声，尤吉欧一抖，迅速抹掉眼皮上的洗发水沫，盯着门。

桐人在外面挠这个木门：“尤——吉欧同学～要不要一起洗澡澡呀～～”

指甲刮在本来就有点旧的木板上，还是吱呀呀响着却一点也不恐怖了。尤吉欧松一口气，继续冲水。

“饶了我吧，你现在要开始什么小剧场。”

“来嘛来嘛，两个人洗不是更快活。”桐人装模作样扭扭门把手，贴在门边上坏笑，“让我好好疼爱你一下～”

“唉……”

开始了，只要桐人兴头一起就停不下来，不过应付几句还能缩短点时间。尤吉欧叹口气，一边擦着香皂一边假惺惺惨叫。

“你不要进来啊！小心我告诉宿管。”门咔嚓嚓被挠着，尤吉欧很配合，“你干什么！我好害怕，别进来～！”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

桐人在外面笑得很满足：“别抵抗呀，会很舒服的，两个人一起洗澡可快乐了！试试嘛！”

尤吉欧搓搓腋下，拧大水冲身体：“可是我现在好脏……我不配和你一起洗澡……等我洗干净了再出来快活好不好？”

“我又不嫌弃你！”桐人突然哐哐哐敲门，“我进来了噢！小美人儿……我来和你一起洗澡了……”

“呀，不要啊。”

很不专业地尖叫，尤吉欧细致地洗了洗耳朵背后，应付得越来越敷衍。

小剧场玩的时间有点长，说实话开始厌倦了。尤吉欧冲着水问还在兴奋拍门的桐人：“差不多够了吧，让我安心洗个澡行吗。”

“诶～你在说什么～”桐人还在玩，“我可是很认真地要进来，鸳鸯戏水不是很好吗～”

“……”

尤吉欧放弃了：“行啊，你进来吧。”

这一下转变过大，门外桐人似乎还没反应过来，尤吉欧过了一会才听到他嘴硬。

“……还真是大方啊尤吉欧，我进来了噢，我真的开门了！”

“啊是吗，快点进来吧。”尤吉欧洗着背，“不进不是日本人。”

“……”

门外安静了一会儿，正当尤吉欧以为他消停了的时候，桐人又抓抓门，小声嘟囔一句。

“你也太浪荡了，只要是个人约你就会和他一起洗澡吗。”

“啊？！”水声太大尤吉欧只听见前半句，大声问：“你说我浪荡？！”

“对啊我说我要和你一起洗你就让我进来！”桐人吼他，“能不能有点羞耻心！做人有点底线好吗！”

“哈？”

尤吉欧洗澡的动作都停了，瞪着门。

“不是你要进来的吗？这句话不该我对你说？！”

桐人安静片刻，突然撞门。

“对啊就是我要一起洗澡的！但是你得拒绝！含羞带怯那种！说着客官不要啊然后嘤嘤嘤害怕！”

“……你什么毛病？”尤吉欧愣了，“要求这么多？我可以不配合吗？”

“不准不配合！”桐人再次挠门，“好了开始了，我要进来啦～！我要进来和你洗澡啦！”

“那你就进！”尤吉欧吼，“别废话了赶紧的！就拧开门锁打开门两个动作，怎么话这么多！”

桐人噎住，但还是不服输，边砸门边和他对吼：“虽然这么说你还不是不敢让我进去！我真的要开门了！”

“开开开！喊那么多次都没个行动。”

敲门声实在躁得让人心烦，脑子里本就被吵得静不下来的一根弦断了，尤吉欧打开门，拉着桐人手腕把他扯进来。

“要进就进废那么多话！是我怕你还是你怕我啊？”

桐人还维持着拍门的姿势，尤吉欧看见他把外面那件外套脱了，还换了一条方便活动的短裤，白色透气的短袖这下被热水全淋湿了，肉色皮肤透出来，紧紧黏在他身上勾出两个乳尖。

桐人还没回过神，尤吉欧拉着他往怀里拽。

“行了吧？！现在进来了！还要怎样，你不是说要快活吗？来啊一起快活地洗澡澡！”

他很快地挤了沐浴露往桐人背上抹，湿答答的布料掀开后皮肤瞬间就被淋了个遍，水柱碰到沐浴露打起了泡沫，润滑地往下淌。

桐人终于跳起来：“你干什么！我的天我头发全湿了！”

“鸳鸯浴啊，你不是叫嚣半天了。”尤吉欧把他翻个面，顺带脱了松松束在他腰上的裤子。

水流不停歇地冲下来，桐人的黑色小裤裤湿透了，严丝合缝贴在屁股缝里边，看起来紧的很。尤吉欧拉起一条边再放回去，黑色内裤啪一声打在雪白的屁股肉上。

“鸳鸯浴个屁！放我出去！”

桐人仰头挣扎，结果被喷一脸水。等他呸呸呸吐干净洗澡水的时候，后面那个人的手已经摸到他阴茎上了。

“你？！”桐人疯狂扭动身体，“现在做？别吧我衣服全湿了，等我出去……”

“穿着衣服不是更有情趣吗，加倍的快活啊桐人同学。”

翘起的肉茎顶糊着沐浴液，黏糊糊半透明，仿佛桐人已经射了一样。尤吉欧手一松一紧，握着他这根往下一撸，就发出咕叽的水声。

“喂喂喂别……我讨厌在这里……”

宿舍的浴室实在算不上干净，老旧的白色瓷砖还泛黄，头顶灯光半明不灭，能看清楚就不错了，在桐人心里算不上一个正经的做爱场所。

可惜尤吉欧好像被他烦爆了，二话不说手指就拧上了他左边乳头，隔着淌水的布料挑逗，把它玩得立起来，透出可口的粉红色，然后又碰另一边。

本来这两个点就敏感得不行，被衬衫擦着就很痒，这下被指甲掐着乳尖狠狠一刮，桐人腿都夹起来不由自主挺起胸，屁股也随之向后顶。

于是臀缝里就塞进一个热热的棒子。

“……你怎么就，兴奋起来了……”

小裤裤仿佛成为皮肤的一部分，灼热的温度、表皮微微浮起的青筋、它的大小长度……全部分毫不差地传到桐人臀部上。

忍不住舔了舔嘴角，桐人灵机一动：“要不出去我帮你口出来！行吗，别在这做！我真不喜欢……”

“为什么啊。”尤吉欧啃他的后颈，“做了刚好就洗了，掏一掏精液就弄出来了。”

“我想给你口行了吧！快出去让我口！”桐人崩溃哀嚎。

“哼……”

尤吉欧哼了一声，舔舔他的耳垂，突然说：“那就直接在这口吧。”

“哈？”桐人难以置信地回头，紧接着就被按下半个身体。

完全勃起的粗壮肉棒直对着他的脸，龟头冲着他的鼻尖弹了一下，然后向下，被尤吉欧扶着贴在他嘴上。

这个人甚至还挠了挠他的头发，前后耸动用肉棒拍他的脸：“快，口啊，你不是如饥似渴了吗。”

“我靠我不是唔唔唔……”

蹲下就不得不用手杵着地，毕竟地方不太大，但是这地板看上去也没多干净……桐人没有选择，直接扒住尤吉欧的腰，结果就是跃跃欲试的肉棒直接怼进了嘴里。

“唔……唔唔唔唔！唔咕……唔……”

“嘶……”

桐人嘴巴很热，舌头和口腔内膜都软软黏黏的，尤吉欧舒爽地吸一口气，按住他后脑勺，轻轻前后抽插起来。

桐人似乎在申诉什么，不过他舌头动起来也只会给尤吉欧带来快感。尤吉欧掐住他下颚，退出来的一截阴茎全身晶莹的口水，一滴滴往桐人下巴流，然后尤吉欧一用力，再次全部顶进去。

全部插入还是有些难，毕竟桐人的嘴开发的不如后穴勤快，抵到喉咙附近就是极限了，再往里有软软的肉壁死守着，虽然可以强行插进去，不过尤吉欧还是只在外边肏肏，偶尔扯一下他的头发提醒他收起牙齿。

“……用舌头舔会吗？张大嘴，对……再大点，做得到吗？用舌头四处舔舔……诶对，多舔舔前面……”

“唔！唔唔唔唔……！唔唔！”

原本稍微乖下来听话的桐人突然打开他的手挣扎，尤吉欧这才发现他气不够用了，小脸可怜巴巴地涨红，口水都装不下，全部溢出来，还有不知道是洗澡水还是眼泪的液体从他眼角流下。

等嘴巴从阴茎解放之后桐人赶紧吸几口气，又被头顶水柱呛得不清。缓过气来他抹干净口水，冲着尤吉欧气急败坏。

“你都顶到我喉咙里了！噎死我了……呃……”

“不好意思。”尤吉欧道歉，“但我这也快射了，你再帮我舔舔？”

“……我跟你说，就你这态度，”桐人指着他叹气，“如果你不是我男朋友，我早就让你滚蛋了。”

“但我是你男朋友。”尤吉欧理直气壮，“来，再舔舔。”

还粘着自己口水的肉棒啪啪啪打在脸上，桐人不情愿地偏过头舔一口，认命地用脸颊蹭蹭，手摸到后面两颗睾丸上。

“舔舔舔……舔什么舔……”

话是这么说，桐人还是从根部一直舔到顶，含住湿漉漉的龟头，手里轻轻揉着储藏精液的两个肉球。

他用上下唇裹住了牙齿，有一下没一下地吮吸马眼口，还不怕死地用舌头刮。

尤吉欧咽了一口口水，按住他头吩咐：“含着。”

“窝含着呢……”

桐人口齿不清反驳他，接着感觉到肉棒一跳，从龟头喷出了好多好多浓浓的东西，温温的，满嘴的腥味。

想后退都退不了，后脑勺上的手按得死紧。桐人只能从喉咙里憋出几声吼来表达呆会儿你就完了，就这都还不小心吞下一点精液，只好闭气润喉避免再吃点什么。

射精结束尤吉欧居然还在他嘴里抖了几抖，桐人瞪他，他才拔出来，笑着问：“诶，你是要咽下去？或者吐出来？”

这还用说吗，桐人哇地一口全吐了，然后嘴角流精地警告他：“你完蛋了。”

“玩蛋？玩你的蛋吗？”

尤吉欧笑笑，动作迅猛地够他的阴茎：“说起来你还没射……咦，怎么萎了？”

“废话啊你被人肏嘴巴能硬吗！”桐人艰苦反抗，可惜弱点被掌握在他人手里。

“没事，”尤吉欧揉揉，“把你肏射也是一样的。”

桐人震惊了，盯着他问：“还要做？在哪，在这吗？”

尤吉欧点点头。

桐人一巴掌糊他脸上：“那我帮你口是为了什么！”

“这我怎么知道呢……”


End file.
